117697-morning-coffee-07-nov-2014-european-edition
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- Oooh, that kind of reminds me of the sewing hobby from The Sims 2, where you could select any existing clothing model and add patterns to it. It worked like create a sim in The Sims 3, with a bit more limiting. Though it made it amazing as you needed to be absolutely sure about what you wanted to make as it will take quite some time. :D | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I started to get into the mindset of rushing through Western Grimvault and beyond to get to the Defile for Tuesday, too. Then I suddenly realized that it's going to be another couple months until we get another content update... There's really no rush. :) | |} ---- ---- That'd be awesome! Different instruments show various control layouts so that we can actually play the instruments and learn songs...that'd be so much fun. | |} ---- Holy heck how did you find so many? Eh, probably because I only do one plot gathering/crafting pass a night on my Dominion alts and that's usually early evening US/Eastern. I know mine's in one of the circles you're in. NN seems to only spawn an invite if somebody logs in or out. Half the time their neighbor list is full and it's a crap shoot whether they've got a thicket or not. My paranoia is that by the time I hit 50 nobody will want to do the content or even the Blighthaven stuff. Which is kinda silly, I should be 50 by the end of next week if not sooner. | |} ---- That IS luck! I'm yet to land a single gold run of anything, even with a guild group :D I remember instruments from Guild Wars 2. While they were still limited I remember writing popular tunes in numbers to be played in game and people were even talking about setting up orchestras. Which is awesome. It would be so great to have that here :D | |} ---- ---- WYBMN Redux has a search function that allows you to filter public plots by type of gathering plug, its tier, and the share ratio the owner has set. So, every time I log in, I open that search, filter to T4 Thicket or above, 50/50 share ratio or better, and press "Add All" and it sends neighbor invitations to everyone on the filtered list. I usually pick up a few new neighbors per night. If we could take that search function and add it to NN...it'd be the golden housing plug addon. Even better would be the ability to search for specific non-gathering plugs (like if you're looking for a specific challenge). Unfortunately, Kaelish said NN is no longer supported. :( Yes, any time the player is given control over anything audio, a corresponding mute feature should accompany it. | |} ---- Oi. Hrm, maybe I'll look at it. I don't want to make any promises especially considering my list of itches to scratch is getting longer every day. | |} ---- :o No obligation at all. If you have the time and are able to improve upon it, that'd be fantastic. | |} ---- Better than modeling it off the real thing and making you set up sound gear for two hours before you play, then tear it all down again. | |} ---- I much prefer acoustic concerts anyway. :P | |} ---- ---- I'm mixing an "acoustic" concert. Everything needs balanced these days once you're up over a bunch of people on a carpet, especially the little coffee shop they're playing. | |} ---- ---- ---- :D | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- As a hexagon tunnel maker, this would make things a lot more convenient. You have no idea how much I would want to do this. Not that I have any idea how. I'd love to make my own Kolba plush for a shelf or something. Or a vind. I love those little critters so much. So, good afternoon, everyone! Haven't had much of a morning since I woke up at noon today. Spent too much time last night leveling my warrior alt. I'm still trying to get used to the class, but after playing spellslingers for a while it's pretty tricky. Said alt doubles as an architect, so I've been trying out dartboard crafting that isn't as horrendous as cooking! It... still feels like it's gonna be horrendous, but at least I'm not throwing darts as blindly as cooking most of the time. Now if I could just get that tablet decor... As for hobbies? Well, I did see that fishing cannon which was pretty silly. In an awesome Wildstar-ish kind of way. I'd be all for that, especially since fish is a bit of a harder ingredient to come across. | |} ---- ---- ----